Breaking the rules, Earths new path
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A leeXoc fic. Takes place at various points so and has to good description. Just read please part of my elemental hearts series
1. Childhood and chunin exams

**Breaking the Rules, Earth's New Path**

By Akaeri Natsuri

Rock Lee & Matsurai Ran

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or lee. I just own Ran.

A/N: This is one of a five piece series of elementally based fics that are someone and an oc. This is a girl named Ran and Rock lee.

Chapter 1: Childhood and Chunin exams

He'd always been called a dead last, a drop out, a loser. Lee punched the large pole infront of him repeatedly. He would show them. He could be a great ninja without ninjutsu and genjutsu. He just had one problem, his taijutsu was also terrible. At ten years old the academy dead last had little going for him and it was frustrating. His long braid swished as he kept up the practice and bangs just missed beetle black eyes.

"Beating yourself up doesn't do any good." He heard. Turning he gasped. A girl with waist length silver hair smiled a bit. She had amazing sapphire blue eyes and a natural slight smile. She wore tan pants, a tan vest, sandals, and net sleeves.

"Who're you?" He asked. She smiled and pulled bandages from a pack on her hip.

"My name is Matsurai Ran." She said as she wound the bandages around his hands carefully. "What about you?"

"I'm Rock Lee." He replied. She nodded. He wondered why she was being so nice when she cut the bandages and made sure they were secure.

"Well Lee. Do me a favor and don't beat yourself up because those guys are mean. Ok?" She said. He nodded.

"Of course Ran." he said with a slightly awed grin. She looked back towards the trees and nodded. "What?"

"I have to be going. Maybe I'll see you again some other day." She said before running off. He wished she hadn't left but everyone had lives to live. Two years would pass before they met again and this meeting was under circumstances he wasn't too fond of. The konoha genin faced off against the silver haired girl. He wore his Konoha headband around his waist and she wore one for Iwa around her neck. He was on his first Crank mission with his team and she was the opponent. They're orders were to kill as few as possible and he didn't even want to hurt her. She however looked mad. She formed handsigns and then hit the ground palms down.

"Doton. Earth prison jutsu." She said. Lee found himself trapped and then the prison crumbled and a brunette girl with her hair in buns smiled.

"Thanks Tenten." He said waving. She couldn't help him long since she had her own opponent. His teammates dispatched their opponents and he was defending against his. Suddenly Ran looked around to see that she was surrounded. She formed hand signs and jumped trying to get some distance when a boy with silvery eyes and long dark hair knocked her out.

"That was cool Neji." Tenten said.

"Let's go. We've wasted time here." said an older man wearing a jounin vest who looked like lee. Lee had cut his ponytail and wore a green spandex suit. After the mission they decided to reflect.

"It was too easy even with those Iwa nin in the way." Neji said his eyes set in a glare.

"Lee why were you struggling against that girl?" Their teacher Gai asked.

"It's not youthful to hurt your friends." Lee replied. Gai was a bit taken aback. Then he remembered a story Lee had told him of how a nice girl had raised his spirits back when he'd been in the academy. Lee wondered why Ran had seemed so angry when they'd seen her. The fact that they'd been enemies would have been a good reason. Two years passed and they all took the chunin exam. Lee caught glimpses of silver as he saw the many genin milling around. Once they were all seated for the exam lee looked around a bit. he saw a couple others that could be her but he was unsure. As they all milled around waiting for the second exam to start he found her.

"Ohayo Lee." She said smiling.

"Ohayo Ran!" He said excitedly. "Why'd you seem so mad last time I saw you?" He asked. She chuckled her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"It was my first genin mission and not only did I have to fight I had to fight you." She said. He nodded in understanding.

"Sensei thought with the way you were dodging attacks and fighting that you were a chunin anyway." Lee said. This made Ran laugh.

"Your sensei is just plain weird." She said shaking her head. "Kind alike how you specialize in taijutsu and offense I specialize in a sort of defensive ninjutsu." She said. That made sense then. It was time to rejoin their teams.

"Who was she?" Tenten asked. "She's really pretty."

"An old friend." Lee replied. The second exam started and it was proving easy. They came across Ran and her team after two days. Ran threw Lee a scroll.

"Don't lose got it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Same to you." He said. Then she was gone. Once the teams who'd passed were gathered they were informed that there were still too many people and the numbers had to be cut down. They would hold a preliminary round to the exam. Both Ran's teammates dropped out seeing their possible opponents. That left her as the only representative of Iwa left. Lee gave Ran his goody guy pose.

"Win and move on." He said. She nodded.

"You to Lee." She said giving a thumbs up. Aburame Shino for some reason dropped out at the last moment. Ran was to fight a guy named Zaku. He had air tunnels in his palms. She trapped him in an earth barrier rather quickly. As he tried to escape she thought of a plan. As she looked at Gai and Lee she earned two good guy poses. She thought it was odd but amusing.

"The power of youth will triumph." Lee shouted. ran held both arms up, slid one foot back, and relaxed. Zaku blasted out of the prison and was seething. He sent a blast her way which she dodged. She'd jumped over it landing behind him. Suddenly six of her surrounded him earth with a scythe to his throat.

"I won't kill you if you surrender." She said. He laughed.

"You can't." He said tauntingly. Suddenly he was to his neck in dirt with the six surrounding him and a seventh watching.

"Yeah I can. Wanna try me?" Asked the new one. Hayate sighed, this one was obvious.

"Winner Mitsurai Ran." He declared. When Lee had to face Gaara she could feel the killer intent and dread. When Lee was carried away unconcious she was close to follow. Gaara wanted to kill her for the look she held in her scared and worried eyes. After the preliminary rounds were over Gai entered. Ran sat in a chair at Lee's side. She held his good hand and had fallen asleep with her head resting on her other arm. This was when Gai officially liked her. He'd had his doubts but they were long passed now. The girl was youthful and kind, she was unlike most in her village. She looked up strands of silver hair falling off her face. Gai noticed her startling sapphire eyes. She let her vision focus from sleep and no one was there.

My hand at a cute Naruto fic. This'll be one of a five story set so keep reading! Review too if you want it to keep going.


	2. Recovery and the festival

Breaking the rules, earth's new path

A/N: Here's chapter two of lee's fic.

Chapter 2: Recovery and The Festival

"Don't worry Lee. It isn't too bad." She said smiling. She knew he wasn't concious and she had enough medical skills to tell how bad it truely was. She had to face Kankurou in the final rounds a month later but he dropped out. She returned to Iwa after that even though she was reluctant to leave Lee in his current state.

A year passed and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade healed him. An extensive recovery was necessary. He was amazed when Neji walked up smiling slightly.

"Gai-sensei wants us to meet at the gate. He saysy it's rather important." Neji said. Lee nodded.

"If Gai-sensei says it's important it must be." Lee said. He didn't notice Neji slip away as they ran towards the gate. Lee nearly misstepped and crashed. Standing at the gate alone smiling slightly was the silver haired ocean eyed girl he wished lived here.

"Ohayo Lee." She said.

"Ran! What are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"As a show of good faith the Tsuchikage sent me to live here. Seems like he fears Godaime-sama." Ran replied.

"The lotus does indeed bloom twice in konoha." He said happily. First had been when she'd helped him and they'd first met, the second time was now. He picked up the slender girl and spun her around his enthusiasm amusing.

"Lee would you like to show me around? I didn't get to see much last time." She asked.

"In the springtime of youth I shall most certainly be your guide." He said putting her down. Suddenly the rest of his team walked up.

"Arigato gozaimasu Gai-sensei, Neji, and Tenten." She said. Lee was confused but each nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Tenten asked. Ran shrugged. She didn't know yet.

"Tsunade hime-sama said she'd have a place for me." Ran said. So it was decided that visiting the hokage was first. Shizune let them in to see Sakura practicing.

"Ohayo Ran. I'm glad you had a nice trip." Tsunade said.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." Ran replied.

"This is my apprentice Sakura. Now i'm sure your here for a reason." She said. The pink haired girl waved slightly.

"Hai. I was wondering where to stay." Ran asked.

"You'll be staying in an apartment two down from Uzumaki Naruto but he isn't home now." Tsunade said with a frown. The one time she wanted the blonde joker around.

"I'll take her." Sakura said. "I'm done for today anyways." Tsunade nodded. That worked.

"I'll go get Hinata and Ino then meet you there." Tenten said. So the girls were off. The apartment was plain with a couch, a bed, a chair, a basic kitchen, a bathroom, and a small guestroom. Once the rest of the girl arrived they were amazed. Ino had brought some flowers. A few orchids and lotus were placed around.

"Now to go shopping." Ino declared. She picked out three new outfits all having earthy tones. They also got groceries, decorations, and general girl stuff. Once back they helped her unpack and put away things. The apartment seemed much better once done.

"Alright Lee will be here any moment now to pick you up. We picked out an outfit for you." Sakura said grinning. It was a long deep brown skirt with shorts that matched. A forest green halter wrapped around her upper body. Silver flowers were embroidered on it and matched her hair. That was braided and put out of her eyes. The earthy tones of her clothes matched her skin tone and made her eyes seem brighter. The tied her headband in her braid and she hid her weapons under her skirt since it was a bit billowy. You never knew what could happen so it helped to be prepared. Ino smiled as she put a lotus in her hair.

"Perfect." The blond commented. Then there was a knock. Lee was at the door which Sakura answered.

"Is Ran ready?" He asked.

"Of course Lee." Tenten called. Ran was shoved out the door by the three more active girls with Hinata watching. The pair ventured Konoha taking in the sights. Lee pointed out everything. He included details like what of the genin could be often found where if she ever needed anyone. They walked and chatted then stopped to get curry. Ran got a sort of mild style, while Lee got the spiciest. They came across a gathering of genin which surprised Lee with it being later in the day. Lee introduced everyone and they were amazed. Ran folded up her skirt and put it in her bag which she'd brought as well as putting the lotus atop it and smiled.

"So Lee is she your girlfriend?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"Is Hinata yours?" Ran asked in reply. Both boys were bright red while several of the others chuckled.

"Actually Hinata likes Naruto." Sakura said. Lee had given up on Sakura, she was still a good friend though. Ran nodded anyone could guess that from Hinata's behavior. Nurato however was the only clueless one. Later Sakura wanted to spar against Ran to test the older girls skills.

"I must warn you Sakura. I have some medic skills of my own." Ran said smiling. Sakura stretched and chuckled. Both girls took fighting stances and several others arrived to watch. Sakura charged Ran who dodged.

"Doton. Earth prison jutsu." Ran said making the signs easily. Sakura was then trapped. Using her recently increased strength she broke it and Ran smiled. Spinning a scythe easily she stood ready. Sakura attacked and they went back and forth. Ran's scythe and defensive jutsu were proving a pain to Sakura. Suddenly she was surrounded by six vary dangerous clones each holding a scythe like the original. Sakura dropped to a crouch and spun a kick knocking them of their feet. The clones disapepared and both girls healed their wounds.

"Next hit decides." They said. Both grinned and Ran rolled up her sleeves. Sakura was the one to attack. Both hit each other at the same time.

"Tie." Lee said. They stood slowly and several clapped.

"Your pretty good Sakura." Ran said.

"Not to bad yourself." Sakura replied.

"Ran your amazing." Lee said. "I shall challenge my rival and defeat him to prove my skill." He decided.

"No need Lee. Your determination and dedication are wonderous alone." She said kissing him on the cheek. He turned bright red and smiled. Naruto returned a year and a half later to find he was the only genin. Everyone else had become chunin and Neji was a jounin. He also found out that many of his classmates were dating. Lee had Ran, Neji had Tenten and so on.

Same drill as always. The more who read and review the more stories and chapters I put up. See ya!


	3. Finale and hope

Breaking the rules, earth's new path

A/N: Here is the third and final chapter.

Chapter 3- Finale and Hope

"Naruto I have a person for you. You'll pick them up at my house in one weeks time at seven o'clock. Lee will remind you and if you'd like Lee and I will join you." Ran said. He already knew she lived close by. He agreed of course.

"I'll think about it." He answered. The festival was in a week. That meant at least he didn't have to face his date since everyone wore masks. Ran smiled and returned to her home. Hinata arrived an hour later.

"What did he say?" She asked nervously.

"He will go with you. However he has to think about myself and Lee joining you." Ran replied. Hinata hugged her older companion.

"Your wonderful ran." Hinata said. Naruto did agree to let Ran and Lee go with. Then it was time for the festival. Lee and Naruto both walked to Ran's in more formal clothes. Naruto wore a kitsune mask and Lee wore a monkey one. They were greeted by a wolf mask wearing a forest green kimono. Both boys waited in the entrance hall as the wolf excused herself to get the other. The second figure wore a cat mask and a deep blue kimono with white flowers on it. The obi was silver with black dragons on it looking mysterious. The forest green had soft gold flowers and the obi was a deep brown with more flowers in a soft gold color. Silver hair was in a long ponytail while deep blue bangs framed a face and the rest was in a bun. They played games and had fun. The dancing had started they realized. As the sun began to rise it was time for it to end. The boys took off their mask if they had a date and the girls did then gave their dates a kiss. Naruto almost fainted when he saw that it was Hinata.

"Congrats Hinata." Ran said grinning.

"Hinata do you wanna go out with me?" Naruto stuttered out. Hinata nodded and Naruto whooped with joy.

Time passed and they got information that the kazekage Gaara needed their help. Ran was sent with to fill in their final space and stayed behind in Suna to help. He was amazed that Lee was helping and willing to forgive the incident at the chunin exams. Ran greeted them apon their arrival back at the kazekage tower.

"Kangei ie, Gaara-san." She said. He was amazed to find so many people worrying about him.

"Gaara, welcome back." Said a voice. Gaara turned to see Kankurou in the doorway.

"You okay?" Gaara asked. Kankurou nodded.

"Konoha sent two of their best medics." The elder brother replied.

"You've helped us become better people. You also saved Lee. We owed you." Ran said smiling. He smiled a bit and shook his head.

"No, Ran I owe you guys for saving me from the demon and myself so many times." He said. The konoha shinobi all went home after some time. Lee apon their return asked Ran to marry him and she agreed.

"I'll go aske Tsunade-sama if we can go visit you family." Lee said. Ran shook her head. In an instant she went from beyond happy to sad.

"No, Lee. My clan is gone. I'm the last one." She said with a sad smile.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Death, disease, war, and various problems." She replied. "I've been alone since I came back here before the chunin exams." He felt sad. He was amazed however by how she acted around people. Nothing ever seemed wrong. She could see the potential in some people better then they could see in themselves.

"Your amazing Ran." He said.

"You have to go meet with your teammates." She reminded him. He held her hand.

"You have to come with this time." He said grinning. Once there Tenten enveloped the other girl in a hug. Neji smiled a bit.

"So good to see such a beautiful youth such as yourself Ran." Gai said grinning.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Ran replied. "Lee did you tell them?" She asked. Neji smirked.

"He told us first. He can't keep a secret very well Ran." Neji said.

"This is so cool!" Tenten said. Then Kotetsu had to crash the moment.

"Tsunade-sama wants to see you guys." He said. They nodded and were off. Akatsuki had been seen and were after Naruto. He couldn't do this on his own. The akatsuki might try what they'd done with Gaara and threaten the village since it hadn't totally recovered. Shikamaru was mad. If Hidan was there they'd have a problem. Asuma's team and Kurenai wouldn't be allowed to be near him. It turned out that Itachi and Kisame had shown.

"We've been out of the loop much to long Kisame." Itachi said. "Konoha has Iwa's Silver Orchid." Kisame laughed.

"How interesting." He said. "Too bad we're only here for Kyuubi." Ran frowned. Deidara maker of the clay birds had been from Iwa as well. After a long and painful fight they were able to beat the Akatsuki pair.

Years passed and many of the group once called the rookie twelve became either ANBU or jounin. Tsunade retired and named Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Tsubame hurry up!" called a voice. Ran laughed a bit. An energetic little boy with light violet eyes and dark blond hair smiled. Heisei Uzumaki kept grinning. Shiko Nara rolled her dark blue eyes. Her short blond hair was in a single ponytail.

"Calm down Heisei." Said a boy with long dark brown hair. He had the same light violet eyes as Heisei. Hageshii Hyuuga sighed. Tsubame Lee pounced Heisei.

"Your not suppose to yell!" She said. She had long jet black hair with sapphire blue eyes.

"Chichi we can go now!" Heisei called. Naruto chuckled. He wore a jounin outfit with a long white coat like his father.

"Fine, fine Heisei." He said.

"Wait Kodomo." Ran said. She handed each a lunch. They thanked her and ran out the door. Naruto walked the four children to the academy. Chouji was leaning on the desk of the classroom smiling.

"I am Akamichi Chouji and i'll be your sensei in the academy." He said.

"Morning Chouji-san!" Came four voices.

"Morning." He replied. "Now we won't be going over a lot of papers and things. Your training will be more practical. If you need notes i'll provide them." Children cheered. He took role and everyone was there. "Okay so i'm going to let you get in three person groups. You'll be working with these people in your group all year."

"Chouji-sensei your cool." Said a boy. Heisei and Shiko teamed up with a boy named Koro. He was from the Aburame clan. Hageshii and Tsubame teamed up with a boy named Lynn. Lynn was from the Inuzuka clan. They all learned quickly as the years passed. Their time passed in the academy quickly and each hoped to get a cool jounin sensei. The nine of Konoha who'd been all star rookies watched knowing that konoha would be safe with the new generation watching over it. Things felt like they were the old days all over again and nothing had changed. Sasuke even wondered why he'd left so long ago.

**Fin**

Hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to the other four parts in the elemental hearts set. This is the secret earth file.


End file.
